grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Louis-Yves Victor de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Rochebrune
Louis-Yves Victor de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Rochebrune '(February 1737 - Present) is a Grandelumierian born clergyman, and the ''Bishop of Amiens. He was the cousin of the Duc de Mortemart, Prince de Condé, Marquis de Belle-Île and the son of the former Baron de Rochebrune. Victor was a very quiet but polite person, he was more interested in that of power rather than ''love. ''He was always interested in the Church and education. Early Life '''Birth Louis-Yves Victor de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Rochebrune was born on the 14th of February, 1737 to Jean-Joseph Etienne de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Rochebrune, Baron de Rochebrune, and Marie-Angelique de Clermont de Tonerre, Baronne de Rochebrune. His birth was announced to the sovereign a year later. His title was Seigneur d’Oradour-sur-Glane. Early Childhood Victor was cared for by maids, and barely got to see his father. He received his education in Dijon, not coming home until 3 months had gone by, he'd become interested in art and music fast, and would mature immensely. He would also study Roman Catholicism, he'd always draw unfinished portraits of the Cardinal de Mortemart. It was noticed by his father that he was very matured for his age and should start to be trained as a courtier and the etiquette of court. He would attend court some days and spectate the events that occurred. He was succeeding fast but didn't seem to be interested in court, or atleast the nobility part of it. Adolescence Louis would start to attend court regularly and take time introducing himself to his uncles and aunt as a practice for introduction to court when he was old enough to become a courtier. By the age of fifteen, ''Victor was attending court regularly and participating in conversation regularly. He would get a glance at the Emperor during his time visiting court and would be grateful for it. As he could point out the Emperor when officially making his stand at court, excluding his sashes and glamorous dressing. To Victors disappointment, the reigning sovereigns of his childhood would pass a year before he started to officially attend court. By the time Victor was seventeen he would start to visit court more than regularly and would get the smallest bit sick of it. He would see a few women he would grow a crush for but would not let that get in his way. The news that Louis' father had died right after he started studying court would reach him years after his studies. He would then start to adopt the study of Roman Catholicism as his main study subject and would soon meet the Cardinal Mortemart and begin to study it with him. '''Personality and Appearance' Victor was not a beautiful person, often described very blank, plain. Yves was known for his positive attitude towards the Imperial Family, envying every member of it. Titles and Styles Titles and Styles * '''14th February, 1737 - 13th April, 1738 '''Sa Seigneurie, Seigneur d’Oradour-sur-Glane * '''13th April, 1738 - 15th September, 1758 '''Sa Seigneurie, Monsieur le Baron de Rochebrune * '''15th September, 1758 - Present '''Sa Sainte Grâce, Monsieur le Évêque d'Amiens Category:Imperial Court Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Barons Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:18th Century Births